The Kitchen Encounter
by GellsBells
Summary: An alternate take on the make out scene in the trailer in Episode 1.13 where the Serpents have the common decency to wait until morning to induct Jughead into the family, allowing the pair of sleuths to further investigate each other.


It had been her declaration of her love for him which had done it, made him pull her towards him lifting her up as he captured her lips with his own.

His fingers grabbed at the buttons of her coat trying to release her from the tight garment, growling in frustration as he could not get his hands steady enough, she pulled the buttons, and he pulled the garment from her, it falling to the floor behind them as he moved to the kitchen never loosening his hold on her, a hand slipping underneath to cup her ass, her legs tight around his hips as he maneuvered them to the kitchen.

He pushed her onto the counter with such force that her shoulders struck the kitchen cupboards. Her mind registered the brief sensation of pain but her senses were too overwhelmed that it all blended into one, pleasure and pain.

Immediately she knew she needed to feel his skin against hers as she pulled her shirt off, catching a glimpse of his smile as her body was revealed to him before making a move to divest him of his own grey jumper, smiling appreciatively at the muscles she had only felt through layers of clothing during previous explorations.

She had a feeling where their night might be heading when he invited her to FP's now empty trailer. No-one knew where they were going and they had come back to one another after being so close to breaking apart. She wanted him, all of him. She had not been expecting him to tell her that he loved her to expose himself like that and she couldn't help the smile that had spread to her lips when he did, her expression of her own love for him easily returned.

His body was flush with her, his hands touching all the newly exposed skin of her body trailing a thumb along her jaw grasping at her neck as she keened into his touch aching for more, both riding the high of the affirmations of their love for one another.

Something raw had been released inside of him, he needed to have her, to mark her as his own as he kissed, sucked and nipped her neck trailing down to her shoulder. Her teeth grasped her bottom lip in reflex stifling the cries that threatened to release from her mouth. He didn't know what to do with his hands all her knew was that he needed to touch her all of her.

His hands moved to cup her breasts through the thin material of her bra. Before he lowered his mouth nipping the exposed flesh just above the cup and she cries out at his actions. Her hands moved to behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, letting the garment fall. He paused briefly taking in the sight of her, and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks before he bent down to brush his lips against her exposed flesh and she found herself pushing her chest up, her hands in his hair, tugging roughly, encouraging him to go further. His mouth enclosed her nipple, tongue lavishing at her flesh, while she could only groan and writhe underneath his touch.

She let out a moan as a hand trailed up her thigh underneath her skirt. His other hand went to her hair directing her to look at him, his eyes boring into hers as he moved his hand further up, tracing the outline of her lacy panties, a finger tracing just under the lace outline barely touching her skin and she closed her eyes moaning his name.

"Look at me. " he ordered and her eyes snapped open to his, surprised at his directive tone this wasn't the Jughead who had been nervous about their first kiss, the gentleman. His eyes searching hers for a permission before he eventually moved to where she needed him, slipping underneath the flimsy waistband resulting in a moan escaping her lips as he moved over her folds, finding her wet and wanting. Her hips bucked in to his hand wanting more pressure, more of his touch.

"Please. " she said and he smiled at her, taking in her swollen lips, mussed hair and lust filled eyes. She was his, as he was hers. He pulled her lips back to his, his tongue sweeping across her own coaxing her as his fingers continued to tease her. " I need. " she managed to say in between their kisses slow and heavy. Before he moved to suck at the pulse point on her neck, delighted at the sharp intake of breath that this produced.

"Tell me Betts, tell me what you need. " He whispered into her ear, delighting in her breathy uneven moans, as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

Her hand came down to grasp his wrist stopping the tentative movements and urging him to where she needed him.

"This. Here. " She managed to utter as his fingers found that bundle of nerves and she swore for just a second she saw stars. She rested her head against the kitchen cupboard as he continued to play her like his own personal instrument. "More." She gasped, struggling for breath feeling the tension building within her body, knowing that she was so close. He slipped a finger inside her and she arched her body, her hips rising to meet his touch. He continued the motion, adding a second finger and he could feel her breathing change, her kisses became more messy and open against his lips as she lost control. His thumb again found her clit and he continued to rub rough circles as he felt her begin to crumble. Feeling her walls clench against his fingers as her orgasm hit her.

A blinding white heat shot through her as her body trembled against his in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her breaths deep, as she continued to shake even after he removed his hand.

He was gasping for breath himself, seeing her come undone as a result of his own actions. He pulled the underwear from her body down her legs and she shrugged them from her ankles, bringing her legs up again to wrap around his waist bringing his core in line with her own as she rubbed against him wantonly.

"We should." He started to say before she cut him off with her mouth locking with his own again, his hands returning to her now uncovered breasts massaging the soft mounds, swallowing her gasps and mewls with his mouth.

Her hands traveled between them making their way to his waistband. Undoing the button before unzipping them and pushing them down his legs with her own. Leaving him standing in front of her in only his boxers, her skirt still hanging from her hips.

"I want you Jug. Now, here." She didn't want a soft bed, surrounded by candles, rose petals on the bed. That was a different first time that she had imagined. That was the 'first time' that she had imagined in her head with Archie Andrews, it was a fantasy. This now was real, her feelings for him and his for her were real and nothing was more raw or in her mind perfect than this.

"But." He thought about their first time being on a kitchen counter, her skirt bunched around her waist, his jeans around his ankles in a trailer in the Southside. It was so beneath her.

"No, here. Juggie, with you." She affirmed. And then she pulled a foil packet from her skirt and his eyes went wide. Betty Cooper was always full of surprises, prepared for everything. "I want to." She confirmed again and he returned his lips to hers, hungry for her. Her hand slipped beneath his waistband and grasped him and he found himself groaning into her shoulder. She pushed his boxers off of his hips.

"Can you?" She asked passing him the foil packet that was on the bench to the side of her. He rolled it on and lined himself up at her entrance, looking again for confirmation that this was what she wanted. She gave a sharp nod and sealed her lips over his.

He pushed into her and she bites back a moan at the sensation her legs wrapping tightly around him pulling him into her fully. She held him there allowing herself to accommodate him before he started to thrust into her, slowly at first but with her greedy moans spurring him on he soon picked up the pace.

His hand returned to the juncture in between her thighs searching for that bundle of nerves which had already brought her sweet release.

"Fuck, Betts, I'm.."

He stroked her clit hoping to produce the same reactions from her as he had earlier as he continued to intensify his pace, before his movements became uneven and they were heading towards completion screaming each others names in joint release.

He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, his nose gently brushing against her own both fighting to steady their breathing, and shaking in the aftermath of their release, neither one expecting the curve ball that would be coming their way in the morning.


End file.
